During the detection of analogue signals, it is also possible for a plurality of different analogue signals to be detected when using a selection circuit with a single detection device. For this purpose, the analogue signals to be detected are selected by means of the selection circuit and switched through to the detection device, which then detects them. The signal paths lead from the sources of the different analogue signals through the selection circuit to the detection device. These signal paths can have specific time responses, such that the analogue signal propagates from the source to the detection device only with a limited speed. In order to take account of the limited propagation speed, a delay time can be inserted prior to each analogue signal detection.
The signal paths from different analogue signal sources can be different in this case, such that different delay times can be set depending on the signal path set.